Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |artist = BEYOOOOONDS |album = |released = August 7, 2019 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |producer = |Next = }}Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist (眼鏡の男の子/ニッポンノD・N・A！/Go Waist; Glasses Boy / Japanese D・N・A! / Go Waist) is BEYOOOOONDS' major debut single. It will be released on August 7, 2019 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited."ハロー！プロジェクト新時代！！ BEYOOOOONDSメジャーデビュー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-30."「眼鏡の男の子/ニッポンノD・N・A！/Go Waist」(曲順未定)" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2019-06-17. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 13 kinds depending on the jacket (39 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. "Go Waist" is a Japanese cover and parody of the 1979 hit "Go West" by the Village People. The BEYOOOOONDS version interprets "Go West" as a waist excercise song."BEYOOOOONDSメジャーデビューシングル 詳細発表！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-29. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #GIRL ZONE - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #GIRL ZONE (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi (文化祭実行委員長の恋; Cultural Festival Committee Executive Chairman's Love) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi (Instrumental) Regular Edition C #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete (都営大江戸線の六本木駅で抱きしめて; Embrace Me at Roppongi Station on the Toei Oedo Line) - CHICA#TETSU #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete (Instrumental) Limited Editions A-C #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Music Video) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Nippon no D・N・A! (Music Video) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Go Waist (Music Video) #Go Waist (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Hirai Miyo *Kobayashi Honoka *Satoyoshi Utano Single Information ;Megane no Otoko no Ko *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: Suzuki Ayaka, Kumagai Hiroaki"BEYOOOOONDS 第1章 vol.3" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2019-01-18. ;Nippon no D・N・A! *Lyrics: Nozawa Toru *Composition and Arrangement: Hoshibe Sho ;Go Waist *Lyrics: Henri Belolo / Victor Edward Willis *Japanese Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Jacques Morali *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru ;GIRL ZONE *Lyrics and Composition: Oomori Seiko *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru ;Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke *Dance Choreography: Nozawa Toru (direction), Suzuki Ayaka, Kumagai Hiroaki ;Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Shimizu Nobuyuki TV Performances *2018.11.05 The Girls Live (Megane no Otoko no Ko) *2019.01.14 The Girls Live (Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi) Concert Performances ;Megane no Otoko no Ko *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.4 Acro Diva♡ - Tanaka Reina *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ (opening act) ;GIRL ZONE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 ;Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ ;Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 Trivia *The single was announced at the BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2019 ~Banshun no Jin ZIN~ on April 30, 2019, the last day of the Heisei era. The first part of the event, including the surprise announcement, was broadcasted live on LINE LIVE."BEYOOOOONDS、令和元年の夏にメジャーデビュー決定！平成最終日にメンバー号泣" (in Japanese). Pop'n'roll. 2019-04-30."BEYOOOOONDS、8月にメジャーデビュー！「眼鏡の男の子」含むトリプルA面発売" (in Japanese). natalie. 2019-04-30. *BEYOOOOONDS is the first Hello! Project act to debut in the Reiwa era. *The Regular Edition A cover is a spoof of the classic cover design used for shoujo manga tankoubon published under Shueisha's Ribon Mascot Comics label from the mid-1990s to early 2000s. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Singles Category:BEYOOOOONDS Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:BEYOOOOONDS DVDs Category:CHICA TETSU Singles In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Singles In Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Debut Single Category:English Name Single